The present invention relates generally to a taking lens and an imaging device that incorporates the same, and more particularly to a taking lens well fit for use on interchangeable lens cameras and an imaging device that incorporates the same.
So far, taking lens systems of the negative-positive-positive type with a leadoff negative lens group have been proposed in the art.
For some taking lenses of the negative-positive-positive type with a negative lens group out front wherein a front lens group is designed to move for focusing, however, it is required to rely on means for preventing entrance of dust into a lens barrel during focusing. With power-operated focusing, there is a problem that much power is consumed because of movement of a lens group susceptible of a large lens diameter.
A problem with taking lens systems of the type wherein the first lens group stays fixed is that aberrations are likely to fluctuate with focusing.